Stage 1-3 (Legend)
Summary *Difficulty: 5/10 *Party Requirement: Low - Completion, High - Farming *Time to Complete: 9-30mins *Record: *Plot Summary: Following the trail of the orcs leads Sieg and company into the forest. Short scene where they all properly introduce themselves as Sieg makes a fool of himself. Strategies and Tactics for Legend 1-3 Strategies *Legend 1-3 is a fairly easy stage, easier than legend 1-1, 1-2, but at this point the game expects you to be at least lv26. Thus 1-3 is a great place to get to that level, 1 run gives you about 10% exp from lv20-25, for this you'll need a fast party that can complete the stage quick. *Like History 1-3, gather the slimes together and kill them all like that. *This Stage is a near replica of History 1-3, map is the same but mobs are harder and theres more of them. *Do this stage more than once. Stage Guide The path is exactly the same as History 1-3 as well as the objectives given to you. Ok I highly recommend a party if you plan on farming here for exp. Most of the first half of the Stage Consist of groups of 2 or 3 orcs, usually 1 "Orc Axe Warrior" and 2 "Orc Warriors." The second encounter after breaking the stones you get an "Advanced Orc Warrior" that has a spin attack that does 70-90 dmg a hit he'll get 2 or 3 hits if you don't try to dash away. The Treasure Chest with the meat that spawn orcs in history 1-3, spawns 4 orcs, 2 "Orc Warriors," and 2 "Orc Axe Warriors." After you head forward a bit you'll be confronted by a big group of orcs with 2 orange named ones, the oranged named ones cannot be knocked downed or phased for that matter. From this point on its an easy A++ for you because its Slime Time. Head north killing the slime once you get to a clearing kill some mobs and 3 Oranged Named Scarlet Slimes Spawn kill them to proceed. Scarlet Slimes primary ray attack cause 200 dmg but can easily be phased or dodged. Continue on the path, kill the enemies there, here you meet a new monster, the Violent Sunflower. Continue further kill the slime gathering, then you reach the boss. Farming Legend 1-3 is the place to get legendary slime gear off of the boss, and other lv28 box drops. *If you're farming EXP at lv19, hope you get a party that will keep you because if you want to level fast with a party you can finish the stage in 9 mins, get 10-20% exp and get legendary slime gear at the same time. Solo farming it take: **Lv.19-21 - 22-30 mins **Lv.21-23 - 18-25 mins **Lv.23-26 - 13-20 mins **(Based on my Sieg, includes armor/weapon upgrades) Boss }} |} Our good friend the blue slime is back and just as easy, only difference is he has reinforcements from the start now, 2 Milky Slime, 2 Violent Sunflower. And a new attack in which he is invincible during it. (Unofficial Name)Invincible Slime Blast Walk - Giant Slime walks around and does Multi Direction Slime Blast twice, if you touch him you lose 40-50 hp. DON'T WASTE YOUR MP DOING SKILLS ON HIM DURING THIS ATTACK Boss Tactics/Tips *To the bottom-left is a chest with meat. *To the top is a chest with an invincible potion. Give it to your wisest and strongest party member. Monsters Humanoid *Orc Warrior *Orc Axe Warrior *Advanced Orc Warrior *There are other Orcs; need to confirm names. Other *Green Slime (small) *Scarlet Slime *Milky Slime *Green Slime (large) *Violent Sunflower Bosses *Giant Slime (blue) Drops *Legendary Slime Set *Legendary Slime Weapons << Legend 1-2 Legend 1-4 >> Category:Episode 1 Legend